1789
by Well Groomed Goldfish
Summary: The French Revolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic on the French Revolution! This will probably have some inaccuracies, but I'll try my best to make it as close to the actual thing as possible...MY FIRST FIC THAT DOES NOT CENTER AROUND AMERICA. I'm hella excited! :D**

**Just a short prolouge to start it off...and another note: If you read "Isolation", this fic will not be updated nearly as fast as that one. I actually have to do some reasearch on this one, so it'll take longer...-3-**

* * *

**1775-Paris**

It was raining. A heavy drizzle fell from the sky, slicking the worn cobblestone streets and blanketing the city in a dark gloom. The usual bustle of the streets had died to only a trickle, and the absence of the cries of the street vendors created a strange silence that hung heavy over the old city.

A magnificent carriage rumbled down the streets, the clip-clopping of the horse's hooves echoing through the city. Inside the carriage, three people, two men and a woman, sat in silence. All three were richly dressed, the men in heavy coats and breeches, and the woman in a beautiful blue dress that accented her shapely figure. The two men sat next to each other, across from the woman, and though their attire was similar, their appearances were not. One man was rather stout and chubby, his watery eyes and somewhat sweaty brow giving him an air of nervousness. He wore a powdered wig, fashionable to men of high standing, and his lips seemed to be pulled downward in a small frown. The other man was taller, more slender. His hair, cut shoulder-length and a beautiful golden color, was tied back into a ponytail, held in place by a blue ribbon. His eyes were blue as well, though a clearer, sharper shade than the other man, and seemed to be slightly narrowed in thought.

"Louis, dear, I must say, the beauty of this city never ceases to amaze me." The woman suddenly spoke up, smiling kindly at the pudgy man who sat across from her.

The man, Louis, gave a noncommittal grunt in response, refusing to take his eyes from the window as he watched the city fly by.

The woman continued to smile at Louis expectantly for a few minutes before slumping down and also looking out the window, her face pulled into a small scowl. She was a beauty, there was no denying that. Her eyes were a clear blue, and her skin creamy and flawless. With a slim waist and a large bust, she drew the envy of women everywhere as well as the attention of the men. However, the man before her, the one she wanted, no _needed_ to impress paid her no heed, basically ignoring her as he had for the past eight years.

"Madame", the blonde man addressed the woman, "I appreciate the compliments that you give to my capital; indeed, I am glad that it does justice to one as lovely as yourself."

The woman smiled and inclined her head at him, "Thank you Francis. You flatter me."

The carriage proceeded onward, silence once more settling over the group. They continued for about another fifteen minutes before the vehicle came to a sudden halt. Outside, a large crowd of people had gathered, outside a large, beautiful building. There were footsteps from outside the carriage, and as the group watched, the footman came to the side of the carriage and read aloud, "Announcing their royal majesties, His Highness, Louis-Auguste de France, The Duke of Berry and King of France and his wife, Her Highness Marie Antoinette Josèphe Jeanne de Habsbourg-Lorraine, Archduchess of Austria and Queen of France and Navarre!"

The crowd outside, soaked from standing in the rain for the past few hours or so, burst into cheers. Sparing a glance at his wife, Louis leaned over and waved to the crowd.

"Shouldn't we get out?" Marie asked.

"It's raining." Louis responded

"Yes…but…"

"No. No, it's fine. We're here, aren't we?"

"Well, fine, I suppose." She too leaned forward, and smiled out at the crowd, waving at them.

A young man stepped forward, holding several pieces of parchment. He was rather handsome, with a slender build and a square face. His eyes were dark and intelligent, and though soaked, his garb was that of a student. He approached the carriage, then realizing that nobody would be stepping out, bowed low, straightened up, and began speaking. The parchment was soaked beyond use, and hung limply by his side, but his voice was strong, confident, the words flowing easily and smoothly from his mouth.

"Your majesties, On behalf of my fellow peers, I would like to welcome you to _Lycée Louis-le-Grand…_"

Francis leaned over and peered out the window to get a better glimpse of the boy as the two nobles settled back, also listening to the speech. In that moment, the man looked into the carriage, his dark eyes meeting Francis's own. A strange sense of foreboding filled Francis, but he quashed it, and smiled at the man. The man returned the smile, and Francis leaned back into his seat, as the man finished his speech, praising the king and queen before bowing low.

The three in the carriage clapped politely as the crowd around the man burst into applause.

"Are we going to stay?" asked Marie

Louis shook his head, "We can't." he responded, "I tried to arrange it so we could, but we're horribly busy today."

Marie nodded, and sure enough, the carriage began moving forward almost a few minutes later.

"Your majesty", Francis suddenly asked, addressing Louis, "Did you by any chance get that boy's name?"

"The one who gave that speech? No…I didn't. Why?"

Francis shrugged, "I'm just curious, your highness. He's an intelligent boy. Top of the class at the top University in France…that's why they chose him to give the speech, no?"

"It was Robsepierre." Marie said to Francis," Maximilien François Marie Isidore de Robespierre".

"Thank you, your majesty." Francis said as the carriage rumbled on.

* * *

**Ok....yea. any complaints/comments? Idk how good this is...oh well! **

**_Lycée Louis-le-Grand-_From what I read on wiki, the top school in france. so kinda liek harvard? idk. **

**Reviews are motivation! I know this fic isn't that interesting yet, but it should become soon!**


	2. Marriage

**So...shorter chapters than what I usually write, but this will be broken up more. -3-**

**Notes: April 19, 1770; Marie Antoinette and Louis were married by proxy (Marie's bro stood in for Louis) they were married for real May 16, 1770. **

**And most of Marie's immediate family was killed by smallpox (Marie had an immunity to it) in the 1760s. So Marie's real mom is dead at this pont. **

**And! Since I love games so much, here's a challenge! In this chapter, Marie and Roderich discuss a certian musician that proposed to Marie at a very young age. Bonus points for anyone who can guess who he is! :D**

**Also...there's one statement that a character makes in here that they actually said in real life (a quote, but they quote themselves) more bonus to anyone who can find that!! :D**

* * *

**April 19, 1770, Austria**

Roderich hurried down the hallways, dodging the various servants that rushed about.

"Sorry sir, excuse me sir…"

"Yes, yes…sorry."

He neared his destination, not slowing until he stood outside the magnificent doors. Catching his breath, he paused for a few seconds before raising a fist and knocking loudly on the door.

"Come in. It's open."

He grasped the ornate door handle and pushed the door open. Inside, several maids rushed about, fluttering over a single girl who sat before a vanity. The girl was young, around twelve years of age, and as her bright blue eyes caught sight of Roderich in the reflection of the mirror, she smiled.

"Ladies, please leave us alone for some time."

The maids looked at each other, then at Roderich, before filling out of the room, curtsying and giggling as they did so.

"Well?" the girl turned from the mirror, still smiling at the nation before her, "Here to wish me luck?"

Roderich quickly bowed and straightened up before speaking, "Your majesty, you know I do. I will miss you terribly, you know."

The girl laughed, a light tinkling noise, "Oh come. Drop all those formalities. It's just you and me, no? And anyways." She paused, looking away as the smile faded slightly, "It will be quite a while before I am able to see you again…" she shook her head, "Oh well. None the matter, right? A queen must be composed at all times."

"The Empress said that, no?"

A look of fear flitted over the girl's face, "Yes. Yes she did. I…I don't like her Roddy, she scares me."

"Well, at least you'll be away from her soon, right? That's something to look forward to."

"No…no. She'll send spies after me. I'm confident of that. It…it doesn't matter where I am. I can be in Austria, or France, or even the colonies, and she'll find a way to watch me. I hate her Roddy. I really do."

"Marie…I…I'm terribly sorry. You miss her don't you? Your mother?"

Marie nodded, "It's funny, isn't it? One of the most powerful families in the world, almost completely wiped out because of an illness! Something that kills commoners and peasants can kill us as well…I suppose it really does go to say that everyone is equal in the eyes of death."

Roderich cleared his throat, uncomfortable about breaching such a delicate matter. Looking around the room for something with which he could change the subject, his eyes fell upon a small portrait sitting on the vanity table.

"That's him, isn't it?" he asked Marie, "Louis?"

The girl looked over to the portrait, "Yes." She said, picking it up, "He's not too terribly ugly. He may be rather charming, wouldn't you say? And perhaps a romantic as well, you know, with the roses and the white stallion…like the princes in the fairy tales Mama used to read to me! Perhaps he is quite intelligent; I've heard that he was quite successful in all his studies. He must be intelligent then. We shall be happy together" Marie nodded resolutely, "Yes. We shall be happy. He shall love me and I shall love him, and all of France will love me as well." Tears were welling in the corners of her eyes, "And…and…we shall have beautiful children….a son, of course…a…and some daughters. His…his f…family will accept me…the court will accept me…th…the people will…they will accept me…and I…I shall be a great queen. And…and I shall grow old and fat…an.. my…my son wil…will b..become the n…next king of F…France…and he shall restore…F…France to i…its glory!" Marie was openly crying now, trying to oppress the tears that kept flowing from her eyes, clenching her hands shut and biting down on her lower lip.

"Marie…" Roderich murmured, crossing the room and sweeping the girl into a tight hug.

"R…Roddy" the girl choked out, burying her head in his jacket, "R…Roddy, I'm scared. I'm scared that they won't love me. I'm scared that I'll fail. W…what if I'm sterile!? W..What if…what if I can't have c…children!?"

"There…there, you'll be fine…" Roderich held the young girl tightly as she clutched to the front of his jacket, sobs shaking her tiny body. "Of course they'll love you" he said, pulling away and smiling down at her as he wiped her tear-streaked cheeks, "Everyone loves you. You're pretty, you have grace and charm…why, how old were you when someone first proposed to you? Five?"

Marie smiled and ducked hr head, blushing, "About that old. But he didn't know what he was saying Roddy. He just thought he loved me because I helped him when he tripped."

"Still" Roderich said, encouraged by her smile, "If you want, we can go find him and we can take him up on that proposal…I heard his father was dragging around Europe again. Poor boy."

Marie giggled, "Wouldn't that just be scandalous? Imagine it. Marie Antoinette, Archduchess of Austria and future Queen of France, vanishing, with Roderich Edelstein, the nation of Austria himself, to marry a common musician!"

"Not a common musician." Roderich corrected her, "That boy was talented."

Marie smiled and shook her head, "What am I going to do without you Roddy?"

Roderich's smile faded slightly, replaced with a rather tense expression, "Francis _will_ be kind to you" he promised, "I don't care who he _thinks_ he is, he will treat you with the respect you deserve."

The girl looked up at Roderich, clearly startled by the nation's sudden change in attitude. She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could do so, a light knock interrupted her. Roderich looked down at Marie, then nodded his head, stepping back from the young girl.

"Come in" Marie said, composing herself and fixing her face into the sweet mask she usually wore, wiping away the last remains of tears that stained her cheeks.

A maid stuck her head in, still giggling slightly, before entering, "I'm sorry for interrupting milady" she said, curtsying, "But we really must finish with the preparations."

"Ah.." Roderich cleared his throat, "No. No, you're fine. I was just about to take my leave anyways. If you please, your majesty?" Roderich bowed slightly.

"Yes." Marie nodded at him as he straightened up, "Yes…I..I will see you later, Edelstein."

Straightening up, the nation nodded before turning on heel and leaving the room.

* * *

She was beautiful, Roderich realized, watching Marie as she stood straight and proud on the altar, her brother by her side. There was no sign of the uncertainty she had shown hours before, when it had just been the two of them in her bedroom. He could hear the blur of voices, the white noise of the background…but nothing seemed important but the figure dressed in white, now taking the hand of her brother, Ferdinand. While the hand Marie now held was familiar, Roderich knew that it was only a symbol, only a substitute to the hand that she would be holding, to the man she was pledging herself to.

"She is beautiful, Roderich", a voice whispered into his ear, startling him.

"Francis!?" Roderich hissed, turning around to glare at the blonde nation, "What are you doing here?!"

Francis shrugged, "Is it a crime for me to want to see who my future queen is?" he asked, his expression tense and guarded.

"Francis, let me get this straight", Roderich responded, still whispering, "She may not be one of your people, but she is still a noble. She is still a _Habsburg_. And you will treat her with respect."

"I will treat her with the respect she deserves." Francis shrugged, "If she wins me over, so be it. She's a charming girl; you should have a bit more faith in her."

Roderich said nothing, but glared at Francis, before turning his attention back to the ceremony, "When will you be taking her?" he asked, not looking at the blonde nation as he addressed him.

"As soon as possible. Probably in May."

Roderich nodded, a stiff, jerky reaction, "Francis. I swear, if anything happens to her, _if you let any harm befall her_ I will personally see to it that you are castrated, burned, drawn and quartered, and that your country is razed and your capitol demolished."

Francis smiled, "I understand"

Roderich watched as they took her away. He stood in the crowd that had gathered to see their little Marie off, one face out of many. Marie climbed into the carriage after Francis, poking her head out of the curtains and waving at the crowd. Roderich waved back, and for an instance their eyes met. Marie smiled, her eyes shining brightly as she nodded. _I'll be fine_.

There was a cry from the coachman, a crack of the whip, and the carriage lurched forward.

"I hope so." Roderich muttered, taking off his glasses and wiping any remaining dust off of them.

* * *

**May 16, 1770 France**

"Louis, stop shifting so much!"

The boy before the mirror stopped moving, pouting slightly, "I'm terribly sorry" he apologized, "I…I'm just nervous."

"About the marriage?"

"Yes" Louis glanced over at the portrait of his soon-to-be wife, "I've never met this girl before. Of course I'm nervous."

The man Louis had been talking to shrugged, "You're the future King of France! The Dauphin! Why would you be nervous?"

Louis shook his head. He was a soft-spoken boy, and was easily swayed by the opinions of those around him, "That's it." He said, "I…I don't want to become King. I'm not ready. I don't know…"

"Nonsense" the other said, waving a hand, "What would you expect to do with your life, just hunt and locksmith?"

The boy shrugged, saying nothing in response. He examined his reflection in the mirror one last time, running his hands over the extravagant costume he wore before turning to the other man, "Francis…he will be back soon, right?"

"With that Austrian woman, yes."

"You don't like her." It was a statement, not a question.

The man shrugged, "Of course I don't. She's Austrian. She'll want to use you, you know. Try to get the Austrian Imperial Court in power, use you as a puppet…"

Louis frowned, "I…I don't want that. I want what's best for my people, what's best for France."

"Well then, who shall you turn to when you are uncertain on what you should do? Your wife?"

"No" the boy shook his head, "I must always consult public opinion; it is never wrong."

The man looked at Louis, then shrugged, "Do as you will, your majesty. But be sure to give your future wife no say in the matter. She is Austrian, and she cannot be trusted. Now, I believe we have a wedding attend. Are you ready?"

Louis sighed, "Yes. Yes…I am ready."

* * *

**so these first few chapters may seem kinda boring, but i'm just trying to est. their characters...yeap. -3-**

**thanks for reading this! reviews are much appreciated....**


End file.
